


Own

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-11
Updated: 2002-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A carnival, and guidelines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Own

## Own

by silversun

<http://www.geocities.com/silver_sun31>

* * *

Own 

Lex stood at the gaudy country entrance of the Kansas Annual Fair as he reread a bright orange flyer. He had found the paper lying upon his office desk, drawing his immediate attention, since it stood out among dull folders and paperwork. It advertised food, items to purchase, and entertainment-- at the biggest Fair in the State of Kansas held in Topeka. What aroused his interest was Clark's handwriting sprawled on the bottom, "meet me there, super favor needed." He had driven to the location specified on the flyer, and found a huge crowd of people milling about the area. 

Suddenly, his name was yelled to his left. He turned to see Clark jumping up and down to get his attention, yelling for him over the crowd's head. As he fought his way to him, he noticed Pete, and Paul, Clark's class president, close by, watching the people mill about. He finally reached Clark, who looked relieved to see him. 

"I'm so glad you could make it Lex. And this favor is going to sound weird, but we really need you to help us cause the other guy who was going to do it cancelled on us and he's a big part of our routine every time we do it, so if you could, it would be so awesome, and I'd be really grateful," whooshed out of Clark's mouth. 

Clark's rambling roused Lex's eyebrow, as well as his suspicion. Clark only rambled if he was afraid Lex wouldn't do what he asked for. Why, Lex didn't know, especially since he told him he'd do anything for his friends. 

"Just ask him, Clark. We've got to start getting ready," Pete said as he eyed the crowd starting to gather at a small stage. An overhang with seating directly underneath, and lawn chairs at the edges of the manicured field surrounding it, held a small number of people. The wild grass and flowers, to the sides of the little center, added an outdoorsy feel to it. Many gathered there early for the shade, and a seat, as they waited for the show to begin. 

"Okay, Pete, we've got some time," Clark mumbled, before turning to face Lex's amused countenance. He smiled, and shrugged a little helplessly. "Could you sing for us? We switch schools to perform every year as part of the entertainment and it's our turn. The guy who we asked was sick, so if you could it'd be great." 

Lex cocked his head to the side, and glanced at Pete and Paul, who also looked hopefully in his direction. His gaze fell back on Clark, and a small smirk appeared. "Sure, Clark. Anything for friends right?" 

Clark grinned and nodded, as he made a wide hand gesture was made for a tent close to the stage. "Cool. This way please." 

Lex was led inside and an outfit was thrust in his arms, as Clark talked over his shoulder, waving a sheet of paper showing the song title and lyrics. He grabbed the paper, and headed into a sectioned off corner to change. As he did so, he could hear Pete playing with the speaker sound. In the background, he heard Paul and Clark arguing about who would be playing the guitar. Clark was adamant that he could, but Paul wanted him to do the stage lights. 

He took the moment to finish dressing (he was surprised to see the outfit was similar to the style of clothes he wore during his clubbing days), and looked over the song. "Hmm. This won't be a problem," he thought. 

He walked out just as Pete was getting into the argument. 

"Hey, guys?" 

Three heads turned his way, and three different reactions to the outfit made Lex mask a chuckle with a cough into his hand. "I can play the guitar. That'd leave Pete free to do sound, Paul, drums, right? And Clark you can do the lighting. Okay?" The silence stretched until Lex raised an eyebrow, and the boys rushed out a reply. 

"Sure." 

"Yeah, that's cool." 

"Thanks, Lex." 

He smiled, and turned back to the sectioned off room to ready his voice for the song. He also couldn't help but smirk, in remembrance of Clark's expression. Paul, and Pete, had shaken out of their surprise pretty quick, but Clark's surprise had something glittering just beneath the surface...Something like awareness. "Maybe, now Clark can see that I'm more than just a mature Business Man. Maybe he can see that I'm just a guy a couple of years older, trying to, albeit in different ways, make it, too," he thought. 

Lex sang the song a couple of times to get used to it, but then went to help the young men out. After all, the song was quite familiar to him from his youth. 

* 

The crowd was buzzing quietly as they waited for the performance to begin. In the crowd's front were Chloe, Lana, Whitney, Clark's parents, as well as Pete and Paul's families. They talked amongst each other, slightly nervous for their friends/family. 

"So, Jackson cancelled, huh?" 

"Yeah, but I asked Clark if everything would be all right, and he said he think he knew someone that could cover for Jackson. I guess all is well." The group heard Chloe and Lana talking about the newest events, and nodded in relief. 

"They just may do okay this year." Jonathan said as the lighting came up, and different colored spotlights started swinging out over the crowd to their cheers. 

Everyone quieted down to a muted roar as the sound system kicked in, and several guitar string notes were tested. 

"Three minutes, and then it's the laugh of our lives." Pete's brother said. Chloe hit him with the notebook she'd brought to document the show, for the Torch, and gave him a look. 

"This is important, especially since the donations go out to help the farms in our area. You should hope they're good." 

He grinned, and stuck out his tongue just as the dim ceiling lights went completely out. All the spotlights came on, and flickered, as they swept the end of the stage. 

Suddenly, a guitar played out over the throng, strong notes eliciting some screams from the crowd as many recognized the song. A figure walked up to the front of the stage, the form becoming clear as he stepped into the spotlights. First black boots, then tight leather pants that encased powerful legs, were shown. Young girls, nearby Chloe and her group, started to let out screams, as a tight sleeveless shirt with jaggedly cut sleeve ends and hem, showed a muscular stomach and a bellybutton ring. Lean, muscular arms held the guitar close as the man played steadily. He stopped moving forward as a hauntingly smooth masculine voice spilled over the speaker system. A blue spotlight flashed and landed on Paul, playing the drums and cymbals. Students of Smallville High, scattered around the stage, cheered for one of their own, and Paul nodded out his acknowledgement as he kept the beat. 

Chloe was curious as to who the mystery man was, though his voice sounded familiar to her. She pushed it aside as the emotion in his husky voice pulled her into the lyrics. 

"Broken home, all alone   
Broken home, all alone. 

I can't seem to fight these feelings,   
I'm caught in the middle of this   
and my wounds are not healing,   
I'm stuck in between my parents.   
I wish I had someone to talk to,   
someone I could confide in.   
I just want to know the truth,   
I just want to know the truth!   
Want to know the truth!" 

As the song continued, all the lights, but one, widened out and moved around the mystery singer's figure. Only the red remained, and it steadily moved up the man's body. The crimson color captured his graceful, yet powerful movements with the guitar, held, then moved up his chest, to his shoulders, and stopped at his neck. 

A microphone stood on its stand undisturbed, and when he leaned towards it, his full lips were revealed as they pressed close to the mic. His movements became more pronounced as the song continued; the hypnotizing sway and swing of his hips, the tap of his foot with the beat, made some in the gathered crowd whistle, and scream. 

"Broken home. All alone 

I know my mother loves me,   
but does my father even care?   
If I'm sad or angry,   
You were never ever there.   
When I needed you,   
I hope you regret what you did   
I think I know the truth.   
Your father did the same to you!   
Did the same to you!" 

Chloe put a hand over her mouth when his voice clicked, just as the light moved all the way up to reveal Lex Luthor. The red light created an eerie atmosphere about him, like he was bathed in blood and darkness. 

She felt more than saw the collective gasps next to, and behind, her as people recognized who he was. She turned her head, and her eyes landed on Jonathan's face. Besides his jaw tightening slightly, his expression was bland. 

"I'm crying day and night now.  
What is wrong with me?   
I cannot fight now,   
I feel like a weak link.   
Crying day and night now.   
What is wrong with me?   
I cannot fight now   
I feel like a weak link,   
(Push it back, inside)   
A weak link 

Broken home, all alone." 

"Lex is really good," Lana whispered next to her, "Paul, too. I didn't know he could sing." Chloe nodded in agreement, as she turned back to face the stage. "You better get over your prejudice Mr. Kent. Maybe Lex can bring in a lot of money for his performance, and if you don't except it just because he sang the song..." she thought, recalling Clark's anger over his father's intolerance of anything Luthor. 

"It feels bad to be alone (alone)   
Crying by yourself living in a broken home. How could I tell it?   
So all y'all could feel it.   
Depression strikes hard just like my old earth would tell it, To me, her son, she told me I'm the one, Pain bottled up, 'bout to blow like a gun. Stories that I tell,   
Are nonfiction,   
and you can't take it back cuz it's already done." 

Chloe glanced over at Jonathan again, and saw his face loosen as the words penetrated. She sighed as his expression turned thoughtful, and perhaps a little ashamed. 

"He didn't write this song, but he knows where it comes from," she thought as his voice resonated over them, reached into her heart, and twisted. 

Broken Home! Broken Home! 

Can't seem to fight these feelings,   
Caught in the middle of this.   
My wounds are not healing,   
Stuck in between my parents. 

Broken Home! Broken Home!" 

The last drumbeats and guitar strings, blazed over the system as the crowd jumped to their feet, screams, shouts, claps, and stomping feet filled the air as the ceiling lights came on. Lex stood lazily, skin glistening from a sheen of sweat, hip braced against the guitar with one gloved hand holding it, the other holding the mic stand closer. 

"Thanks all. Let's get a cheer for Paul, Pete, and Clark!" As he said their names, they stepped up next to him. Loud cheers rang out, and the guys waved at the applause. Paul stepped up to the mic, and spoke quickly into it so the other events held there could start setting up. 

"There's more to come, but we're glad you enjoyed this performance. And, to show your extended appreciation, please, don't forget to donate to the Farmer's Connection Fund by the table near the exit. Special thanks to Lex Luthor who substituted last minute for us! Enjoy the rest of your day!" 

They exited the stage to wild cheers; cat calls, screams, and whistles at Lex, and claps for the performance. 

"Thanks so much, Lex. You were really great." Clark said after Paul, and Pete waved bye to them, after they said their thanks, and jogged to the tent to change and have fun in the Fair. 

"No problem Clark. I have to admit it was fun. Reminds me of my youth." 

Clark rolled his eyes, and shook his head as he stole a sideways glance at Lex. "You always act like your old or something. 'In my youth...' " 

Lex chuckled, and shrugged. "I feel old sometimes, Clark. But thanks for asking me." 

"Well, you were kinda the logical choice. Besides you took to it like a pro. Maybe you should go into the music industry. You didn't seem to mind dressing the part, anyway." Lex looked at his innocent, wide-eyed gaze and they both laughed at the same time. 

"Whatever, Clark." 

"Serious! I guess the ease with leather comes from Metropolis, huh?" Lex nodded 

"Does it bother you? After all you guys were the ones to hand it to me." 

"No! No it doesn't bother me. You look really good!" Clark spoke in his rush to reassure his best friend, and then blushed at his choice of words. 

Lex smirked at him. "Thanks. Let's say I get out of these clothes, and you can show me what goes on in a Kansas fair." 

"Sure, Lex. I'll wait outside the tent." 

When Lex slid into the tent, Clark banged his head against the nearest post silently. "Get yourself together, Clark. Lex does not need a horny teenager drooling over him." 

But, jeez, the swinging hips, creamy belly, and the memory of his bellybutton ring flashing in the lights, were enough to stop Clark's brain from processing. "I wonder why he covers up so much?" 

"Clark?" Clark was jolted out of his thoughts as Lex spoke close beside him, close enough for him to feel Lex's breath exhale against his ear. He shivered, but turned to cover the motion, and smiled at Lex. 

"Ready?" 

At Lex's nod, they were off into the crowd. 

* 

Clark became increasingly annoyed as the day wore on. 

Lex had been stopped so many times to be complimented on the performance, that Clark had begged him to wear the straw hat he won at a ball toss, and sunglasses so people wouldn't recognize him. Though, Lex's dark gray slacks, light gray ribbed top, and dark dress shoes kind of gave him away. Lex had simply laughed, and accused him of being jealous of his newfound popularity. 

"More like, of people taking your attention away from me," he thought grouchily. Now, he just stood to the side, waited, and watched trying not to roll his eyes at the gushing girls that had stopped them. His eyes narrowed as one of the older ones brushed against Lex, pushing her chest into his arm as she stared up at him. 

Clark almost snarled at them, but held on enough to grab Lex's arm, and haul him away with a "we've got to go" thrown in the protesting girl's direction. 

He didn't stop, not even when he saw Lex staring at him in his peripheral, until he spotted a large crowd gathered in a circle, and heard grunting, and splats from whatever they were gathered around. He put a hand on Lex's back, and propelled him towards the circle before he could question Clark on his behavior. 

When he saw the small sign beside the circle he grinned. "Now, this, will be interesting. Come on, Lex." 

He dragged Lex through the crowd, and let go of his wrist only when they were in the front of the crowd watching the spectacle. 

"Clark?" 

"Yeah, Lex? 

"What are they doing?" 

"It's called mud wrestling." 

"Hmm..." 

"Wanna try, Lex?" Clark was suddenly assaulted with thoughts of Lex in the tight shorts and shirt provided for contenders; covered in mud, slick, and dirty beneath him, squirming and sliding against parts of his body...Parts that perked up at his thoughts. Clark shook his head at the images, and looked over to see Lex staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Clark grinned, and he rolled his eyes. 

"No, thanks. Rolling around in the mud trying to pin someone down is not my usual sport." Clark had to bite off a groan at the visuals Lex provoked. 

"What, is little Luthor afraid of some manly fun?" 

Clark looked past Lex to see a big burly man jostle Lex from behind, a sneer on his face. 

Lex sniffed delicately. "I'd prefer not to have to put up with your odor. It's bad enough I have to smell the other pigs." Clark snorted rudely, and the man turned red at the perceived insult, though he looked like he didn't get it. 

"Come on, Luthor. You, and me." 

"He said no. Why don't you back off?" Clark said as he stepped forward. Lex frowned, and tugged on Clark's arm to try to pull him back. 

"I can take care of myself, Clark." He said quietly, but Clark didn't seem to hear him. 

"What, you want to fight me, pup? So come on. You can protect your girlfriend's honor in the ground--where it belongs." 

Clark turned red, but in anger not embarrassment. Lex tried to hold onto him long enough to calm him down, and let him take care of himself, but Clark was like a wall. Nothing he did got through to him. 

"Let's go, then." 

Clark's voice was deep and low, and the aggression startled Lex, which said something in itself. "Clark! Calm down. Forget it, this guy isn't worth the effort. We'll get something to eat." 

Clark simply looked down into his eyes, and smiled gently. "In a minute Lex. I just want to take care of this, and then we'll go." Lex stared up into eyes as dark as a raging sea in a storm, and was suddenly very alarmed for the other man. 

"Clark!" Lex's call fell on deaf ears as Clark walked to the back to change. The burly man grinned at him, as his eyes ran up and down his attire. "I'll have fun beating your cocky boyfriend up." 

Lex glared at him, and ignored him in favor of going after Clark. When he got to the back there was a man taking names. He walked up, and told him he was there just to get a friend. 

"Sorry. You'll have to sign up; otherwise, you'll have to wait for him to come out with the others. Next!" 

Lex glared at him, then turned on his heel as he thought, "Clark I hope you calm down. This isn't worth the time." 

* 

The fight was short, and sweet after the man, who dubbed himself Conqueror, said something to Clark before they began. Clark had him in the mud so fast, the bell hadn't even finished its ding. Conqueror's face was held in the ground by his hair, until the official came and told Clark to break it off. 

Lex watched Clark stand, and look over at him with an unreadable expression. Then he turned and walked to the back. When he emerged freshly showered, and clothed, the Conqueror was still spitting mud out of his mouth. 

Clark ignored everyone, and tugged on Lex's arm to take him away from the pit. Lex stayed quiet as he watched Clark, who didn't speak or try to explain what just happened, until they bought food, and sat at a table. 

"What happened back there, Clark? What were you thinking letting that guy get to you?" 

"He was being rude to you." 

"So are a lot of other people, and you usually let me take care of myself. What made this guy any different?" 

Clark shrugged, and took a bite out of his hot dog. "My feelings for you," he thought. When he finished chewing he said, "It's no big deal, Lex. It was just a little competition." 

"Yes, but you're not the type to engage in it," Lex said quietly. Clark shrugged again, and changed the subject. 

"So, how do you like the fair, so far?" 

Lex studied him for several more moments, then smiled a little as he took a sip of his water. "It's proving to be more interesting than I thought." 

Clark smiled back and spotted the Ferris wheel behind Lex. "Cool. I have the perfect place to go where you can see everything." With that, he finished his food, as Lex finished his bottle. 

"Let's go." 

After waiting in line for five minutes, they stepped onto a car. Clark grinned from across the car, he pointed to this, and that, keeping Lex's overactive mind busy. The wheel stopped, and Clark trailed off as the sun set. The silence amplified screams, laughter, games, and shouts. Lex was silent as well, and he stared around the fair, before his eyes settled on the sun, and the myriad of colors that painted the puffy clouds. 

"It's beautiful." 

"Yes, it is," Clark said, as he stared at Lex and thought, "Yes, you are." 

* 

Clark begged his parent's to let Lex take him home after they saw everything in the fair, and met up with them in the parking lot. 

"I want to hang out for a little while longer. Please?" 

Martha looked up at Jonathan, and to Clark's surprise, he nodded. "I don't see why not. I expect you to be home by a decent time, though," he said with a stern look to them both. 

"I'll make sure he's home by eleven thirty?" 

"That's fine. See you soon, son. Goodnight, Lex." 

"I'll see you later. Goodnight, Lex," Martha said with a smile. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent." 

"Bye, Mom. See ya, Dad." 

Clark and Lex watched as they walked to their truck and drove off. "Is it just me, or was your father just...nice to me?" 

"He was nice. Maybe he's starting to see you like I do? Anyway, let's go! We've only got a few hours." Lex chuckled at his enthusiasm, and they headed for his car. 

"So, Clark. Will your friends be upset that you spent the whole day with me?" 

"Nah. I go with them every year. Besides they know you're my friend, too." Lex threw him a grin and they got in his midnight Ferrari after he unlocked the doors. 

"So, what do you want to do?" 

"We can watch movies and eat junk?" 

"Fine by me. I have some new DVDs we can watch tonight." 

The drive was peaceful, only Clark's DJ on Lex's radio broke the comfortable silence of the evening. When they reached the castle, Lex pulled up the driveway, and left the car in front of the house for the butler. 

They climbed out of the Ferrari and stepped inside the mansion where a servant took their coats. 

"I'll go tell the cook to get us some snacks, so why don't you go and pick a movie, Clark." Clark nodded and bounded up the steps as Lex turned and told the cook to prepare a snack tray. He waited until she finished and took it upstairs himself. 

Lex walked into the study just as Clark finished deciding what they were to watch. 

"Die Another Day?" 

"Well not everyone can get a movie while its still in the theaters. Besides, I told you I wanted to see it with you, since you couldn't come last weekend. No time like the present and all that," Clark said with a large grin. 

Lex snorted and rolled his eyes, but settled back against the couch. "I only have the movies I want to see, but don't have time to visit the theaters, Clark. The novelty of movies, is to go see them at the theaters with friends when it comes out." 

"Uh-huh, well at-home theater is serving its purpose now. Oh, and do you think you can get Lord of the Rings two for me?" 

"Mm, maybe later." Clark frowned as Lex focused his attention on the movie, and was tempted to pause the DVD so he would be the focus again. 

Lex leaned back and threw him a smirk as Pierce Brosnan shacked up with Halle Berry. "I have to admit, for an older man, Pierce still has it." Lex was glad he told Clark about his sexual orientation swinging both ways a while ago. He could say something about a guy, and Clark didn't close up, or pull away. Having a friend like him was proving a blessing. 

Clark frowned as something in his belly stirred up at Lex's comment. "Has what?" 

"What's wrong with me?" Clark thought as he became increasingly agitated. 

Lex raised an eyebrow and inclined his head at the screen of moving bodies. "Charm. Style, looks, body. The man has serious game, Clark." 

"...Game?" Clark asked hesitantly. He was very tempted to forget about the movie, so Lex would focus on him, not sigh over some movie actor. This guy wasn't all that great anyway! He was...old...and stuff. He started when he felt Lex slid over to his side of the couch, and lean in to explain. 

"Right. He's good with the ladies. And though no one would admit it, probably with the gentlemen, too." Clark heard the amusement in Lex's honeyed voice, yet his hackles still rose at the thought of Lex wanting another man. 

"I don't see what the fuss over him is. He's not that attractive, and he probably has a hard time getting it up." 

Lex burst out laughing, at Clark's pouty countenance. "I don't know Clark. There's something about a man who's a complete mystery, can defeat impossible odds, and easily works his way into a person's heart, and bed, don't you think?" Clark frowned again, and shrugged the shoulder close to Lex. He felt a shiver run up his spine at the gentle contact, and leaned slightly closer, so their shoulders were in full contact. 

"He couldn't get into yours, right?" Lex raised an eyebrow at the question, and smirked when he caught Clark's eye. 

"He probably wouldn't have any trouble getting into my bed, Clark." Lex's smirk almost turned into a smile when Clark's face turned completely red, in what he assumed was embarrassment. 

He could feel himself flush in anger, and tried to calm down. He looked over at Lex and saw him slide his thumb over his lush bottom lip...as if thinking about kissing someone. Clark felt an inky, slick, darkness well into his mind as he thought of Lex's words. Was he saying he'd let anyone in his bed? "If that's true, then perhaps I should make sure he doesn't ever want anyone else, but me..." He was jerked out of his decidedly black, yet arousing, thoughts, when Lex nudged him. 

"You okay? I mean if I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll stop talking about him." "It's not that. You'd let anyone into your bed, Lex?" 

Lex straightened up from his comfortable lean into Clark, and looked into hazel eyes, turned dark green. He thought about the question behind the question, trying to figure out what Clark wasn't saying. 

"Not anyone...If I wanted them, or absolutely had to for a purpose, than yes. What's wrong Clark?" 

Clark's dark thoughts rose again, as he thought of Lex with another person for pleasure, or other. "He's mine," he thought fiercely. 

"Who's yours?" Lex said alarm growing in his mind. "Clark, you've been acting...slightly off. Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything." 

Clark realized he had spoken out loud, but shrugged it off. It didn't matter. Lex needed to know that he wasn't allowed to just sleep with anyone. From now on, only he was allowed to touch the creamy skin he had peeked at with his X-ray. He turned completely towards Lex on the couch, and smiled slowly. 

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I just realized that I have to help you understand something." 

Lex's hackles rose instantly at the smile, and his eyes narrowed as he pulled back from Clark. Even his voice was lower, deeper...Dangerous. "Help me understand what, Clark? Something about the movie?" he said trying to steer clear of whatever was going on in Clark's mind. He had a feeling he was in for a rough ride. 

"Is this when he tells me what a monster I am, and that he doesn't want anything to do with me? Or that his father was right all along?" he thought as his spine stiffened, ready for fight, or flight. 

Clark cocked his head to the side, and smiled again. "You think you're free to do what you want with your body. That's not right, Lex." 

Lex raised an eyebrow, completely thrown off. What was he talking about? "I don't understand Clark. What are you talking about?" 

Clark was suddenly in his face, hands locking him in on both sides of the couch. Their legs tangled as Clark settled his lower body weight on him. His breath slid over his lips as they closed in, stopping millimeters from his own. "Your body is mine, Lex. Just like your heart, and mind, is mine. Your not allowed to sleep with anyone but me. I'll never share, Lex." 

Lex opened his mouth to protest, as he pushed at Clark's chest. The only sound that escaped was a moan as his mouth was caught, and plundered by Clark's firm, unyielding lips. Lex's hands moved from pushing his chest, to bunching the fabric beneath his fingers, twisting them, as Clark nipped his lower lip before pushing between his lips with his tongue. Lex opened his mouth to the slick, thick intruder, and groaned as it slid achingly slow against his tongue. 

Clark thrust his tongue in and out of Lex's mouth, before pulling back to view his efforts. Lex panted softly, lips swollen, and red from his assault, parted as he took in needed air. Cheeks pink from arousal, eyes shuttered and dark as they tracked his moves. 

Clark smirked as he leaned down and nuzzled Lex's neck. Suddenly, he bit down on the juncture of his neck and jaw, right below his ear while grinding down on Lex's cock. 

Lex screamed hoarsely, shuddered hard as he came, and Clark groaned into his ear. He groaned as ripples of pleasure swept through his body, breath coming out as ragged gasps for air. 

Clark slowly sat up, pulled Lex up with him, and maneuvering them until Lex straddled his lap. A soft, slow, kiss was planted on Lex's lips, as Clark rubbed his back soothingly. 

"You're mine, Lex, and I expect you to be locked to all others." 

Lex snorted, lethargy making it sound more like a soft expulsion of air. "And if I do what I want?" he said even as he resigned himself, in mind, that he'd always be Clark's in one way or another. 

Clark tightened his arms around Lex, and buried his face in his neck, inhaling deeply, making a memory. "Then I'll consider them competition, and what I did to that mud wrestler will be weak in comparison to what I'll do to them. Besides, you're already marked as mine," he said as he kissed the bite mark, clearly telling all Lex was his. 

Lex shivered at the deadly calm, serious, tone of Clark's voice, and wrapped his arms tight around his neck, as Clark kissed the bite he inflicted on him. "Fine...for now, Clark. We're going to talk about this later, but for now I want to nap. I have to drive you home in two hours." 

Clark smiled and lowered them to lie on the couch, spooned together. "Good," he said in a sleepy voice. He knew they'd have a lot to talk about later, and he had a lot to figure out, but for now they would rest. And he would dream of soft, warm skin, and the gentle press of lips to his forehead. 

The End. 


End file.
